Sheldon's visit to Princeton
by ynotlleb
Summary: Sheldon visits Amy at Princeton, this time she knows he is coming. Spoilers for 11.01. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.
1. Skype

Sheldon travels to Princeton for the weekend to visit Amy, spoilers for 11.01. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

######################################

 _I finally got to watch "The Proposal Proposal", episode 1 of season 11 which revealed the answer to the Shamy cliffhanger at the end of season 10. The final scene of 11.01 shows that Amy did not return to visit her friends in Pasadena over the summer. I am sure that Sheldon wouldn't want to be away from his fiancée Amy for three whole months…_

######################################

One month later. Sheldon and Amy both had big smiles on their faces as they started their daily Skype session. Sheldon spoke first

Hello dear fiancée

Hello dear fiancé

Still get goosebumps saying that?

Every time, can't wait to get back with you for real.

Me too, so how is Princeton treating you?

Pretty good, we are making some progress in the lab, I learned something new today.

Good to hear.

How are Howard and Bernadette doing?

Well they have both realised that this baby is really happening, they have gone past the denial stage.

Amazing, they are going to be parents again. Who would have thought it. So how was Caltech today?

Well as you are at Princeton the universe was kept in balance as there was a visiting Physics Professor from Princeton here today, he gave an interesting seminar on quantum loop gravity. We had a fascinating discussion afterwards, he said he would like to continue this discussion with some of his colleagues at Princeton.

Oh really.

So he has invited me to give a seminar at Princeton next Friday! Gablehauser has no objection to me being away for the day, are you up for a visit next weekend?

Absolutely!

Great, I should arrive Thursday evening and I plan to leave on Monday. Don't worry, I will bring a change of clothes this time…..


	2. Princeton Friday Daytime

Sheldon travels to Princeton for the weekend to visit Amy, spoilers for 11.01. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

######################################

Friday morning. Sheldon and Amy woke up in her Princeton apartment.

Good morning dear fiancée

Good morning dear fiancé, feel that Sheldon, goosebumps.

Did you sleep well?

Wonderful, can't wait until this is permanent.

Me too.

So what is your schedule for today?

I have meetings all morning with the Princeton Physicists, then I give the seminar at 2pm. I should be free for lunch around 12.30, they know I want to have lunch with you. I give the seminar at 2pm, it should finish around 4pm. Then I will be all yours for the weekend.

Great, what do you want for breakfast….

######################################

12.29pm, Amy's office. Knock knock knock Amy, knock knock knock Amy, knock knock knock Amy.

Come in fiancé

Ah, good afternoon Dr Harris and Dr Zhang, may I temporarily take my brilliant fiancée away from you?

Have you had a good morning Sheldon?

Yes I have, and now I am hungry.

Me too, excuse us Doctors, I will see you in the lab after lunch.

10 minutes later in the Princeton cafeteria

So how did your morning go?

Fascinating, some of the Princeton Physicists have got some interesting theoretical ideas, I have a feeling a collaboration might come out of this. I should know more after the seminar.

Is everything ready for the seminar?

Of course it is, I'm brilliant!

Really?

Oh yes Amy, I am nearly as smart as you.

Good save.

Thank you. Anyway the seminar should last about an hour including time for questions. There will be a tea break afterwards and a last chance for the Princeton Physics folks to talk about things. It should all be over at 4.00pm.

######################################

3.05pm, Amy was waiting outside the seminar room when she heard a burst of applause from inside.

Thanks again to Dr. Cooper for a fascinating seminar. There is tea and coffee waiting outside, I am sure Dr. Cooper would be willing to talk some more over a cup of tea.

A few minutes later Sheldon emerged surrounded by admiring scientists when he suddenly saw Amy.

Amy, what brings you here?

Well I heard a brilliant scientist was giving a seminar, and I felt like a cup of tea.

Amy may I introduce Professor James Robinson, he is my host at Princeton today. It is thanks to his visit to Caltech that I am here at Princeton this weekend. Professor meet my fiancée Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler.

Nice to meet you Professor, and thank you.

Nice to meet you Dr. Fowler, and congratulations. I hope you don't mind if we Physicists talk to Dr. Cooper for a little bit longer.

Not a problem, I will get myself a cup of tea.

######################################

4.05pm. Thank you again Professor Robinson for such a fascinating day. I will be in touch when I get back to Caltech next week.

Thank you Dr. Cooper, enjoy your weekend at Princeton.

OK Amy, I am all yours.

Great, I have something planned tonight I think you might find interesting…


	3. Princeton Friday Evening

Sheldon travels to Princeton for the weekend to visit Amy, spoilers for 11.01. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

######################################

Friday 6.00pm, Amy and Sheldon left Amy's apartment.

Where are we going?

Oh it's not far, it's on campus and as it such a nice evening I thought it would be pleasant to walk there.

Princeton has a nice campus, you were lucky they found you somewhere to stay so close to your lab.

We should be there in a couple of minutes, you can see our destination.

The Princeton bookshop, I like a good book but I thought we would be doing something more interesting tonight?

Look at that big sign in the window.

Oh, I see….

######################################

8.00pm. The moderator said "we have time for one more question before we finish. Ah yes, the lady in the back row."

Dr. Hofstadter, thank you for a very interesting presentation on your new "Child Development for Dummies" book. I have recently become engaged, if my fiancé and I were to have children in the future we would want to raise them properly. Are you sure that your child rearing methods are always suitable? We have evidence that they can result in an unhappy childhood with a child starved of maternal affection.

Is that you Dr. Fowler, congratulations to you both, I thought I saw Sheldon in the audience. Did Leonard put you up to this?…..

######################################

8.30pm. After Beverly had finished signing copies of her book she went over to Amy and Sheldon, she gave them both a rather awkward hug.

So congratulations to you both on your engagement, Sheldon told me all about it.

Thank you Beverly, I came to Princeton for the weekend to give a seminar and visit my fiancée.

I heard about your book signing and decided it would be a nice surprise for Sheldon.

It was.

Have you set a wedding date yet?

No, Amy is out here at Princeton for 2 more months.

We will start planning when I get back to Pasadena.

But whenever it is I hope that you can come to the wedding, after all my mother did come to Leonard and Penny's wedding.

Thank you Sheldon, that is very kind of you. I hope I can make it. So how are things back in Pasadena, how are Howard and Bernadette coping?

It was a shock for them both when Bernadette found out she was pregnant so soon after the birth of Halley. We are all supporting them back home in Pasadena, they are both getting ready for the new baby.

I must admit when I got to know Leonard's circle of friends I thought it extremely unlikely that any of them would ever get into stable relationships and become parents. Howard Wolowitz seemed to me to be the least likely of the four. But now here he is, a husband and father and about to become a parent again. Dr. Rostenkowski-Wolowitz is a remarkable young lady. Here, take them a copy of my book, they will need all the help they can get! How are Leonard and Penny?

They are still happily married.

And now you two are engaged as well, things have changed. How are things with your Indian friend Rajesh?

He is still single…


	4. Princeton Saturday

Sheldon travels to Princeton for the weekend to visit Amy, spoilers for 11.01. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

######################################

Saturday. Sheldon and Amy spent the day walking round the Princeton museums. They took great pleasure in correcting the many scientific errors and inaccuracies. By mid-afternoon they were getting a bit footsore so they stopped for a cup of tea. Sheldon spoke first.

Dear fiancée, thank you for arranging the trip to the bookstore last night, it was nice to see Beverly again.

You are welcome dear fiancé.

In your question to Beverly last night you mentioned the possibility of us having children. Do you really want this to happen?

Not straight away but yes, I would like us to have children together some time. How about you Sheldon?

I am not sure, it would good to bring some _Homo Novii_ into the world but I am worried that I wouldn't be a good parent? Just look at our parents and how badly they raised us?

I am sure it wasn't deliberate, parenting is hard work, I am sure they didn't mean to be bad parents.

How would we do it right? I wouldn't want you to be an overly controlling mother like Debbie Wolowitz or an uncaring mother like Beverly Hofstadter. Look how badly Howard and Leonard were raised.

We are smart people, I am sure we could find the right balance between the extremes of Debbie and Beverly.

Dr. Beverly Hofstadter is nearly as smart as we are and she did a terrible job in raising Leonard. If we do this we have to do it right.

Parenting is the ultimate scientific experiment, you are never quite sure how it will turn out.

That may be true but if we do this I want to us to be as well prepared as possible. I wouldn't want you to be in the position Bernadette currently finds herself in.

That's true, poor Howard and Bernadette, we have to give them all the help we can. It's good for us to talk about this Sheldon, all potential married couples need to discuss this important part of their future together.

Thank you for being so understanding dear fiancée.

Thank you dear fiancé.

So, are you ready to see more of the museum…


	5. Princeton Sunday

Sheldon travels to Princeton for the weekend to visit Amy, spoilers for 11.01. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

######################################

Sunday. After their busy day at the museum Sheldon and Amy decided to have a lazy Sunday together.

Good morning dear fiancée.

Good morning dear fiancé.

You don't mind me repeatedly saying that?

No, but I am looking forward to dear husband and dear wife.

Me too. Shall I make some tea?

Tea in bed with my future husband, a great start to the day…..

######################################

Late morning they finally got out of bed and decided to go out for lunch. Amy knew a place on campus she had visited a couple of times. Amy introduced Sheldon to a couple of PhD students who were having a bite to eat before going to the lab to check on some experiments.

After eating they went for a stroll round the campus.

It was good to meet some more of the people from your lab.

Yes, those grad students are very keen, they are in the lab every day. I don't miss that part of being a grad student, I love my work but it's good to have time away, especially at the weekend.

I've done some of my best work at weekends, but when you are a theoretical scientist it can be difficult to stop thinking about your work, that is why I have the whiteboards. Being a scientist the work never totally stops.

Then Sheldon's phone rang

Excuse me Amy while I answer this.

"This is Dr. Cooper, oh hello Professor Robinson, how are you. Yes, still here at Princeton until tomorrow, Amy and I are having a post-lunch stroll round campus. Really, Wolfgang is coming from Hamburg next month! I will certainly try and get back to Princeton for that, I will check with Gablehauser at Caltech next week. Thanks for the news, enjoy the rest of your Sunday."

That sounded exciting Sheldon.

Yes, Professor Wolfgang Schulz of Hamburg University is a German theoretical physicist, I knew him at Heidelberg. He is coming here next month to discuss things with the Princeton Physicists, they would like me to come over for the day to join the discussions! I will need to confirm this with Caltech next week but you might be getting another visitor next month.

Fantastic, although I hope this doesn't mean you will keep coming to Princeton when I am back home in Pasadena.

I think when we are back together in Pasadena I will continue the discussion by Skype.

######################################

They got back to Amy's apartment mid-afternoon, they had agreed to have a Skype session with the gang back in Pasadena. Leonard and Penny had invited Raj, Howard and Bernadette to Sunday lunch at their apartment.

Sheldon started the conversation

"Hello everyone, hope that nobody is sitting in my spot"

Amy "Hello from Princeton, ignore what my fiancé just said"

Leonard "How is the old _alma mater_?"

Penny "How has your weekend been"

Amy "Great, I have really missed having Sheldon around, once Princeton is finished I'm not letting him go again. How are you feeling Bernie?"

Bernadette "morning sickness, bleah"

Sheldon "How is Halley"

Howard "She is fine, Stuart is looking after her whilst we are out."

Sheldon "I have been thinking that if your new baby is a boy you should call him Newton."

Howard "Oh that's very funny Sheldon"

Bernadette "What is so funny"

Raj "The great astronomer Edmond Halley, after whom the famous comet was named, was a friend and colleague of the great physicist Sir Isaac Newton. If you had a son then you could have children named Halley and Newton."

Bernadette "You are all a bunch of nerds."

Howard "You have only just realised that my dear?"

Leonard "So you are coming back tomorrow Sheldon?"

Sheldon "I am flying back tomorrow morning, I should be back in the early evening."

Leonard "How was the seminar?"

Amy "Oh I heard that it was brilliant!"

Sheldon "that's right, I think we might get an interesting collaboration out of this, they want me back at Princeton for the day next month."

Raj "So lucky for everyone that Amy went to Princeton….."


	6. Princeton Monday morning

Sheldon travels to Princeton for the weekend to visit Amy, spoilers for 11.01. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

######################################

Monday morning 6.00am.

Sheldon kissed Amy as he prepared to get in the taxi.

Have you got everything.

Yes, I have my suitcase with my clothing, Beverly's book and a Princeton hoodie for Leonard.

OK, this is it.

Thank you for a wonderful weekend dear fiancée.

Thank you for the same dear fiancé, hope to see you soon.

So do I. OK, Mr taxi driver, airport please…..


End file.
